Death
by Sizzy Fangirl
Summary: Clary returns to the Institute after the war against Sebastian for the first time in a long time. What's happened that causes the LIghtwood family to be broken? Rated T for Character death.


**I was really sad last night and thought it would be a good time to write a sad fanfic. WARNING: CHARACTER DEATH AND CHARACTER'S SADNESS! BTW: This is set after the great battle against the bad side so probably during City of Heavenly Fire.**

* * *

Clary POV

I enter the institute for the first time in about five months. Nothing's changed. Church is silently sleeping, you can hear the traffic outside the grand doors and the old, rusty smell of the elevator fills the room. Only one thing doesn't sound right; it's too quiet. From what I heard, at least Jace didn't leave me during the battle against the war. I haven't seen or heard from any of the Lightwoods since the battle, so I seriously hope none of them are hurt, even Robert who divorced Maryse just before the war.

Church sits on top of my feet while I ride down in the elevator shaft. Once there he springs up and runs to the grand door leading to the library. I push open the door and step inside.

Sitting at the desk is Maryse. _Thank the Angel, that's one! _She has her forehead resting on the table and books are strewn over the place. On one of the armchairs in the corner lie a long white dress, a shorter one and a white suit shirt and black suit trousers: _The mourning colour._ I cough slightly to get Maryse to wake up.

She throws her head up and I notice what's wrong. She has red puffy eyes and tear stained cheeks. Some would say she looks sad, I mean you would be if your husband had announced a divorce before a giant battle. But, she actually looks angry.

"Why two?" Her voice snaps me out of my reverie. "Why _my _two?" She repeats. Her voice sounds croaky and dry. "Clary, sweetheart, why my two!" She more demands than asks. I feel myself start to shake with fear. _She's going to lose her mind. _"WHY MY TWO!?" She screams at me.

"Sssh, Maryse. Now, tell me slowly, what exactly do you mean?" I ask reassuringly with my hand on her back.

"Why doesn't she tell you; it was her fault, and his!" She screams at me again. I quickly step away and run for the door. I slam the door behind me and, as the noise of Maryse's cries echo down the whole hall, I make my way towards Isabelle's bedroom.

TMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMI

I knock once. "Go away!" I hear a male voice shout.

I knock again. "Seriously Maryse, now is not the time!" The same male shouts.

I knock for the third time, before barging into the room. There curled up on her bed, is Isabelle. She is wearing a black, long sleeved crop top and black Jogging bottoms. _Casual; too casual for Izzy. _ She is fast asleep with her head in someone's lap. And that someone is him. _Jace._

He looks up and starts to frown. But that is replaced by a look of sadness. His hair is all tangled and his golden eyes are red, like Maryse's. He is wearing a black shirt and black skinny jeans. I raise an eyebrow towards him. This causes him to breakdown.

I crawl onto the bed next to him and pull him in for an embrace. "It was all _our_ fault!"He cries with his head resting under my shoulder.

"Shh Jace, what was?" I ask, not expecting him to answer.

"He's dead Clary, he's dead and it's our fault. Even that stupid bitch Maryse admits that it's her own children!" He cries/screams which causes Isabelle to stir. She sits up and I realise she looks worse out of the rest in the household. Jace, noticing this, pushes her off his lap and strolls out of the room.

Isabelle looks at me, with worry in her eyes. She looks like a six year old girl who just lost her teddy. "Ever since it happened, he won't talk or look at me. Just cuddle up or hug me." She says.

"After what happened?" I frown at her statement. She looks over her left shoulder towards an over-night bag. _Jace's._

"It was Sebastian, I know it was. After you went home, mother said that Jace and I should go through Idris to find any people who could be saved. While going down the Pebble Lane, we heard a moan. I turned towards the sound and lying under a half dying Ravenor Demon, was our brother. We ran over and Jace stabbed the Demon. When it disappeared, I noticed what was wrong with him. He *sniff* lost his hand an-n-n-d *sniff sniff* had lost lots of blood. We k-k-knew that it was o-o-o-over…" Then she broke down in my arms. I awkwardly tapped her back. _God, she is broken. Only one person can help… Simon._

TMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMITMI

We enter the institute, Simon and I. After the battle, Simon drank some angel blood, just enough so that he can enter Holy Ground and eat human food. He follows me to Isabelle door and I quietly knock. "Izzy, can I come in? Please?" I whisper through the wood. After about a minute we just enter. And in front of us is something different.

Izzy is facing a picture of her, Alec and Jace at the age of 10 with the boys holding whipped cream and Isabelle's and Jace's face covered in it and Alec's face is plastered with, what looks like, chocolate sauce. Lying next to Isabelle is Jace. I feel a pang of jealously but soon forget that they are siblings and are both broken and sad. He has his arm strewn over her hip, even though her back is to him, and his face is buried in the pile of Izzy's tangled hair.

"They've always done that." I hear a lady say behind me. Si and I turn our heads to see Maryse standing about two inches away. "When Jace first moved in, he had seriously bad nightmares of his father. Isabelle offered to sleep and comfort him but A-A-Alexander stood up and said no, always being protective my son was. Isabelle argued and finally offered that all 3 of them would share a bed. So they did: My daughter in the middle and the boys on the outside. And they did it until the age of 11. Then they only did it if there was a storm or one was injured. And now, one of them is so injured, that he cannot cuddle up with his siblings anymore." She sniffs.

I look back. I can imagine a younger Alec, Izzy and Jace cuddled up together.

* * *

**Yeah, well hope you enjoyed it! Might write a Magnus version or maybe how Alec died? PM me!**

**Lizzy**


End file.
